


I'd Like to Stand By Him

by WaeRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by the Playlists, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Somftness, i just rly like friends to lovers okay??? this is just how i am, more specifically one song on virgil's playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaeRose/pseuds/WaeRose
Summary: Virgil and Roman listen to each other's playlists, and some songs in particular stick out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	I'd Like to Stand By Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the playlists so much!!! And I know that this is way late and has been done before, but also I do not care because I had fun writing it. So. There!!!!!! The title is so cliche that I vomited while uploading this but!!!! I don't care!!!! Let me be edgy and give this pure fluff a melodramatic title!!!!!  
> Also, wow, prinxiety is the most popular ship for a reason boys this was so much fun to write,,, they've got that Dynamic. Although, of course I would say that as I am the world's biggest multishipper.  
> So this is kinda like the moxiety fic I posted last week, and also I have another very similar short fluffy first-kiss fic due for next week,,, I just kinda had a binge where that was all I wrote and now all I'm writing is angsty slowburn,,, I write in Phases. Anyway, there's a small peek into my "process".  
> -WJ

No one man could listen to this much indie pop on a daily basis; not without hurling, anyway. Virgil stared up at Roman’s velvet-colored ceiling with narrowed eyes as the final, agonizingly slow song on the playlist faded to silence, a tattered sketchbook laying forgotten on his chest. He took his headphones off and exited Spotify. 

“Well?” 

He sat up abruptly at Roman’s much-too-close voice. Virgil looked over to see his friend beaming, twirling his ornately-cased phone between his hands. 

“Meh,” Anxiety pushed the other trait out of his bubble. Roman scoffed and placed a hand on his chest. 

“Don’t ‘meh’ my favorite songs, you pop-punk party-pooper!” 

“My playlist was more punk  _ rock _ , but okay.”

“Whatever, those sub-genres all sound the same anyway.”

Virgil very carefully placed his sketchbook on the ground and then very not-carefully shoved Roman’s shoulder. Roman gasped dramatically and shoved back. They met eyes with a glare, which they held for about 30 seconds before cracking up together. Their laughs were wildly dissimilar: a low chuckle against what should really be called a shriek. 

Virgil let out a final amused huff and flopped back onto the bed. He nudged Roman with his shoe.

“Seriously, though. That was an  _ excessive  _ amount of sappy love songs.”

“You’re one to talk, Sally’s Song.”

“Oh please, Amy Lee  _ and _ Tim Burton? Love song or not, it rocks.”

Roman hummed in agreement and fell back beside Virgil. There was a contemplative sort of quietness from the artistic side. Virgil turned his head to stare at him expectantly.

“I’ve never seen you think so hard in your life, Princey.”

Roman huffed and flipped onto his side. 

“What’s it to you?”

He shrugged, a rather awkward motion in his current position.

“Just seemed like there was something on your mind, man. You can keep being all brooding and quiet if you want, but I should probably remind you that that’s my job.”

“It’s nothing, really, I was just... wondering.”

Virgil shifted to his side to look at Roman properly (and also to relieve the awful cramp developing at the base of his neck). He waited politely for the creative trait to continue, poking him in the shoulder when he didn’t.

“Wondering what, dude?”

“Do you think about anyone in particular when you listen to love songs?”

Dread crawled up Virgil’s spine.

“Do  _ you _ ?”

“Maybe.”

Oh, God. So that  _ was _ what this was about. Virgil hadn’t deluded himself into thinking that Roman had feelings for him, but that didn’t mean he was ready to hear the side gush about who he  _ did  _ love. It stung, especially considering the times when Anxiety would look over at his friend, the two of them sitting in silence just to spend time together, and Roman would be looking back with cloudy eyes and a smile and he thought maybe-  _ maybe _ . 

Maybe  _ what _ ? Clearly, it was nothing. It had never been anything.

Much as he didn’t want to hear about it, a grim, curious little part of Virgil still wanted to know who all that mediocre music was dedicated to. 

“Wow, Ro, now you’re shy? I know you; if you’ve got a thing for somebody, then it’s taking every ounce of your self-control not to literally sing a ballad about them right now.”

Roman flushed, breaking eye-contact with a chuckle. Virgil despised the part of him that wanted to kiss that stupid adorable look off his face. Ugh. 

“I’ll tell you,” Creativity murmured after a pause, “if you tell me who  _ your  _ songs are about.”

Virgil rolled his eyes so hard that they should’ve fallen out of his head. 

“First off- I never said that my music was about anyone. Secondly- are you  _ serious _ ?”

“We don’t have to, I just thought it could be fun.”

Wait, no, now he had to know who it was! Backtrack!

“Fine, whatever, I’ll tell you,”  _ hah _ , as  _ if _ , he was gonna lie through his teeth (and hopefully Janus would have the sense to mind his business and not check in). He’d get Roman’s sincere answer, and naturally he’d say something completely ridiculous to fuck with him, and then they’d laugh about his crush together. It might be enough to dull the ache that settled beneath his ribs.

Roman grinned- warm, bright, beaming- and sat up, clapping his hands together.

“I knew it! You  _ are  _ a big sap!” 

Virgil pulled himself up to sit across from the fanciful side with an exasperated groan.

“Yeah, right. So, on three?” 

Roman blinked in surprise and reddened a bit more. He cleared his throat, sitting up straighter (ha). He looked  _ nervous _ , of all things. 

“Right. Three,” he took a deep breath and settled his hands in his lap, “Two,” he met Virgil’s forced smirk with a soft smile, “One.”

They shouted in unison, Roman and Virgil respectively: “You!” “ _ Your brother _ !”

The laugh died in Anxiety’s throat before it had even had the chance to form, his eyes widening. He looked up abruptly- obviously they’d both had the same idea to trick the other into an embarrassing admission. It was a joke, it had to be.

It wasn’t, Virgil’s heart only sinking as he saw the genuine shock and pain in Roman’s expression.

“Oh.”

“Wait- you-  _ really _ ?!” 

Rather than answering, Creativity looked even more mortified and made to stand.

“Forget I said anything. I- I should just go. Good luck with Remus.”

Virgil caught his wrist.

“Okay,” he took a deep breath and tried to quell the absolute screaming that had overtaken his mind, “Okay. First off, this is your room, dude,” that was an easy start; stating the obvious. “Secondly, I don’t have a crush on your brother, it was just- it was a dumb joke. Third...” Alright, the hard part. At least Roman was listening now, looking a little less absolutely devastated. A little.

“Fuck, man, I- I really thought you were gonna say ‘Patton’, or something. I had no idea you, uh,” Virgil growled in frustration, “I thought you’d say somebody else, and when I said  _ that _ , it would be so ridiculous and we would’ve laughed and I’d mess with you about your crush, but-”

“I’m sorry!” Roman howled, “It was stupid and I shouldn’t have said anything, okay?”

“No, that’s not what I meant! Look, it’s- I really like you, and-”

“Virgil, stop, you don’t have to do that. Just forget it, please.”

Fuck, how was he so bad at this? He couldn’t stand the thought of Roman believing that he didn’t love him back for another second, but he didn’t know what the hell to say to make him listen. Another noise of frustration rumbled low in his throat as he tried to fix this. Then it hit him, just how god-awful Roman was at listening; so he wouldn’t say anything. Not with words, anyway.

Virgil grabbed the sides of Roman’s face and pulled him abruptly forward, knocking their noses together before tilting his head and actually, finally kissing him. The creative side made a muffled exclamation at the clunky gesture of affection. It was barely a second before Virgil let him go and scooted back, both of their faces flaming red. 

Anxiety’s eyes flicked across the room, occasionally hazarding a glance at Roman to gauge his reaction. After determining he’d stunned the other into silence, he managed to speak.

“It was about you.”

“What?” 

“The song.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten about that.”

Virgil snorted. He looked up to find Roman watching him carefully, and smothered his laugh. There was a beat.

“You...  _ Really _ ?” Roman murmured. Anxiety scooched closer and bumped their shoulders together.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t mean it. You know that.”

Suddenly, Roman’s expression was consumed by a wide smile, and that was just not fair. Virgil couldn’t help smiling back (albeit without showing all of his damn teeth like a cartoon character). 

The romantic trait hadn’t recovered from the initial hurt entirely, his motions stilted as he took Virgil’s hand in both of his, but the touch was no less reverent for it. His eyes shone with relief and affection and a million other things that were honestly a little overwhelming, but Virgil didn’t particularly mind right then. 

“What’cha staring at, Ro?” he hoped the teasing tone made up for the fact that he not-so-subtly slid his unoccupied hand up to rest on Roman’s hip. 

“Nothing, Virge.”

And they met each other in the middle, so much more delicate and sweet and slow than before. Roman released Virgil’s hand to hold his waist and press closer. Virgil hummed against his lips. There was nothing to prove this time; no hurry. Just them, and the mutual affection that had waited far too long to surface.

Wow, Virgil really  _ had _ gone soft. 

They pulled apart slowly, all quiet laughs and caring looks. It was at that moment Virgil realized that, due to his unwillingness to let himself fantasize about this beforehand, he had absolutely no fuckin’ clue what to do next. He pushed his hair out of his face and made a little distance between them.

“Uh- so- do you wanna, like- is this a thing now?” he cringed internally because  _ holy fuck how was he so bad at this _ . 

Roman just chuckled, his former distress now completely erased. 

“You tell me, Emo.”

“I- yeah, we can- yeah.” 

He laughed again, and Anxiety groaned in embarrassment.

“Shut up, Princey.”

Roman shoved him. He shoved back. Business as usual- well, almost, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I really like indie pop and Virgil's opinions do not reflect mine own. It is very important that you know this. No it's not. Hh. Oh also, I do love dukexiety and I wasn't like bashing that ship,,, just thought that specifically remus would both be funny and emotionally devastating for the plot I'd had. Ya know how it goes.  
> Please leave comments!!!  
> -WJ


End file.
